Spill my heart out for you
by inuz-sis06
Summary: This is my first long FanFic please R&R SasuxUre My Character alot better than it sounds...Disclamer: NOT ALL BY ME! I do not own Sasuke or Naruto...but I do own Ureshii!
1. Meeting

**I'll spill my heart for you **

You put your hand to your stomach as you looked up at the baby blue sky.  
I wonder if he'll reconise me...its been so long  
you looked around you "the forest is more beautiful than i remember" you said to yourself in an gentle whisper.  
A slight wind rustled the leaves around you and blew whisps of your long, flowing hair infront of your face. With your little finger you pulled the whisps away from your face and tucked them behind you ear as you continued walking. Soon you stopped at the gates to the village hidden in the Leaves.  
home at last you thought to yourself  
Taking a deep breath you walked into the village as a huge smile broke out on your face.  
"It hasn't changed one bit!" you said a little bit surprised  
You stopped a young lady who was walking your way.  
"Excuse me" you said bowing politely "do you know where I could find Hatake kakashi?"  
The young lady smiled "he should be out on the training feild with his team" she replied  
"Team?" you asked, a little shocked  
"Yes he teachs the new ninja that have just graduated from the acadamy" she said  
You thanked the lady for her help and headed towards the training feilds.

**-RULER-**

You could hear a girls voice as you neared the training feild. She sounded angery. You silently and swiftly jumped into a tree that over looked the training fields. You could see 2 boys sparring. They looked to be around your age (15). One boy had blonde hair and 3 scratch-like marks on each side of his face. The other had dark black hair and even darker eyes.  
he's cute you thought.  
For some reason you couldn't stop looking at his eyes. There was something about them...something more to them...  
"AHHHHH! Theres someone up in the tree!" you heard a girl scream  
Quick as lightening you jumped to the ground and whisprered "invisable no jutsu" and jumped up into another tree over looking the training field. You were now invisable.  
The 2 boys had stopped sparring.  
"Sakura theres no-one there" the blonde boy said as he panted  
"But i saw someone! I did! Honest. You believe me don't you sasuke?" The girl retorted looking over to the boy with the mysterious eyes.  
"no" he replied coldly, not looking at her.  
He was staring at the place you were standing at the moment.  
he can't see me...can he? you wondered to yourself.  
"Right everyone thats enough for today. Sasuke you did very good. Naruto try not to let him get to you or else you'll never succeed(SP)" you heard a man say.  
You looked down and saw a man leaning on the tree you were in. He had spiky silver hair and his head band covered one of his eyes.  
"WHAT!" the blonde haired boy yelled as he started to argue with the man under the tree.  
this is my chance!!!!  
You jumped out of the tree and whispered "visable no jutsu!"  
When you were half way in the air you became visable. The girl and blonde hair boy looked shocked as you appeared in mid air. The one with the strange eyes pulled out a kunai knife.  
"Kakashi!!!! I've missed you SOOOOOOO much!!!" you cried as you glomped him  
The 3 teens all anime sweat dropped.  
"What the hell? Who are you?" Kakashi asked as he pushed you off him  
"What? Don't you reconise me?" you asked  
He stood there and looked at you. Fineally, to your releif, you saw his one exposed eye widen in shock.  
"No...it can't be...is that you Ureshii? He asked  
"Who?" the girl and the blonde haired boy asked in unison  
"yup!" You said with your biggest smile "Miss me Kakashi?"  
"Of course i missed you! There hasn't been a day that i don't think of you. After all these years? It's good to see you little sister!" he said as he gripped you in a tight bear hug.  
"SISTER!????" yelled the girl and blonde haired boy. Even the black haired boy looked shocked a this.  
"Kakashi...loosing...oxygen...must...breathe!" you gasped  
"oh sorry." he said putting you down carefully "i've just missed you so much"  
"I love you 2 kakashi" you replied as you figured out what he was trying to say.  
"So you're a teacher now huh? I take it this is your team?" you said as you indicated to the 3 teens.  
"oh yeah. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura! Come here I want you to meet my sister!" Kakashi called to them.  
When they came over he introduced you.  
" Everyone this is Ureshii. Ureshii this is Haruno Sakura" He said pointing at the girl.  
"Hi Sakura"  
"Hi " you replied with a smile  
INNER SAKURA: Why does she have to be so dam pretty.?!  
This is Uzumaki Naruto" Kakashi said as he pointed to the blonde haired boy  
she's pretty hot Naruto thought to himself  
"Hi Naruto" you say hugging him  
"Hi Ure-chan!! I'm gonna be the next hokage! Believe it!" Naruto replied  
"And this" Kakashi said as his finger pointed to the boy with the troubled eyes "is Uchiha Sasuke"  
Uchiha? That must make him Itachis younger brother  
"Hi Sasuke" you said hugging him also. You noticed he started blushing  
"Hnnnnn hi" he said as he turned away.  
She's kinda cute...What? What am I thinking? But why did i enjoy her hugging me? Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at you.  
"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked you  
"Do what?" you asked a little confused  
"Hide yourself. Become invisable?"  
"It's one of my own creations" you said with a smile  
"Hmmmmm" was all he said.  
"Right everone. Training over . You can go home now but I ant to see you all here at 9:00am sharp." Kakashi said  
"Bye everyone" You said as waved good bye  
"Bye Ureshii!" sakura and Naruto said in unison  
wow they say everything at the same time alot  
"Lata" replied Sasuke  
"OOOOOHHHH Sasuke! Can I walk with you home?" asked Sakura  
You could tell by the way Sakura was throwing herself at him that she was a fan girl.  
"Whatever" was all he said

As soon as kakashi's team had gone Kakashi turned to look a you.  
"You got a place to stay?" He asked  
"anime sweat drop I didn't really think that far ahead" you said  
"why don't you come stay with me?" kakashi asked  
"Really? You don't have any lady friends that might not want me there?" you replied as you nugded him in the ribs.  
kakashi blushed.  
"No. I have no lady friends. So you gonna come or what?" He asked  
"Of course!" You shouted as you jumped on his back  
"I've missed you so much" you whisper  
"I've missed you to Ureshii"  
"kakashi could you piggy-back me to your house?" you asked sweetly "just like the old times...before I left? I'm pretty tired from my travel here"  
Kakashi chuckled.  
"Why not?" He said lifting you up higher on his back  
As you headed towards your new home you rested your head on kakashis shoulder and were soon asleep...


	2. Getting settled

RECAP: You had just found your brother Kakashi and met his team. Hes letting you stay at his place. He was giving you a piggy-back ride to your new home and you fell asleep on his back.

STORY START

"Ureshii...Ure!!!" you heard someone calling your name.  
"Just 5 more minutes" you mumbled into Kakashi's back.  
"Ure wake up. Your home"  
"Home?" you asked rubbing at your eyes to get the sleep out of them  
"Yes home" Kakashi answered  
You stopped rubbing your eyes and looked at your home. It was beautiful and by the look of it it was big. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and laughed at the look of wonder on your face.  
"I made some changes after Mom and Dad died." he said  
"I can see that. I bet you just wanted an excuse to take your top off infront of the ladies" you said in a cheeky voice.  
"Haha Ure very funny" kakashi said sarcasticly  
"Why thank you, I thought it was funny too"  
"You haven't changed one bit" Kakashi muttered  
You just smiled and jumped off his back.  
"Ya going to give me the grand tour or what?" you asked

FF TO WHEN YOU GET TO YOUR NEW ROOMM

Kakashi opened the door to your new room. You gasped.  
"oh Kakashi! Its so big. Are you sure you want me to have it?" you asked in awe.  
"It's just the guest room but its yours now. Of course I want you to have it you idiot" he said  
You looked round the room. It had a polished oak floor and a wall length window. there was a bathroom leading off to the left. There was a huge wardrobe and a richly coloured dresser. In the middle of the room on its own platform of wood and velvety carpet sat the bed. It was a king-sized bed with silk sheets and a rich dark blue duvet with gold trimming. Suddenly your stomach grumbled.  
"I guess I'm a little hungry" you said as you sweat dropped.  
"Well once you've unpacked your stuff i'll take you out for some ramen" kakashi said  
"That would be great!" you said as you gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. You put all your clothing in the dresser and hung up your kimonos in the wardrobe. You placed your long samurai style sword by the dresser. Soon all that was left for you to unpack were the many headbands you'd collected over the years. You had one from every village. You picked out the one with the Leaves symbol on it and tied it on your right arm. You put the others carefully away. You ran downstairs to kakashi and you both left for some ramen.

FF TO THE NEXT DAY

You rolled over in your new bed and snuggled further under the covers. BRING!  
"jriehgheoijep!" you yell as you fall out of bed. You looked up at the clock above your head. It read 6:00am. You sighed and got up and went into the bathroom. You had a shower, got dressed , brushed your teeth and did all that morning stuff. You then went down stairs and made breakfast for you and Kakashi. Kakashi came downstairs at the smell of food.  
"mmmmmmm smells great! What you cooking?" he asked groggily as he was still half asleep.  
"Bacon and eggs" you said with a smile. You both sat in silence as you ate.  
"Kakashi" you said as you poked some egg on your plate.  
"mmmmhmmmmm" Kakashi said looking up from his food with his mouth full.  
"I'm going to go for a walk today after breakfast if that's ok. I want to look around. The village brings back good memories"  
"Of course that's fine, just make sure you're back here by the time i've finished with my team ok?" he said  
"Deal" you replied.  
You got up washed your plate and put it away. You leaned over and gave your brother a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"bye. See you later" you said as you strapped your weapon bag to your belt.  
"Alright. Bye" kakashi replied.

You stepped outside into the sweet morning air. you inhaled deeply. You heard footsteps and turned round to see a man with a scar across his nose running towards you.  
"Morning" you yell  
"morning" he says back  
"Are you Ureshii?" he asked  
"yes I am. and who are you" you asked a bit suspicous(SP)  
"my name is Iruka. The Hokage would like to see you."  
You sighed "lead the way"

THE HOKAGES OFFICE

It's good to see you again Ure" said the hokage as he embraced you in a gentle hug.  
"It's good to see you to Hokage. So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" You asked  
"i wanted to know if you'd like to become apart of one of the teams"   
"UM...yeah" you said as a smile grew on your face "I would like that. But you're only allowed 3 to a team." You said  
"We can make an exception" The hokage replied.  
"Ok so whos team am i on?"  
"From this day forth you are apart of Team 7." he said  
"you mean Kakashis team 7?" you asked  
the hokage chuckled as he nodded his head.  
"Your brother wanted you in his team"  
"Well thank you hokage" you said as you bowed. "i must go but I hope to talk to you later and catch up" you said  
"goodbye Keiko" 

OUTSIDE IN THE VILLAGE

You walked around the Village aimlessly (is that even a word??? LOL) as you thought about being on your brothers team.  
this is going to be fun you thought to yourself with an evil grin on your face. You weren't looking where you were going and accidently ran into someone. You both fell down hard on your butts.  
"Hey! Why don't you watch where your going?" you heard someone say.  
You looked up to see none other than sasuke.  
"Oops sorry sasuke. I...I wasn't looking" you said  
He sighed "don't worry about it"  
"Sorry" you murrmered.  
Sasuke stood up and held out his hand. You took it and he helped you up.  
"Thank you sasuke!" you said as you gave him your biggest, most beautiful smile.

Sasukes POV

I felt some one bump into me and I fell down.  
" Hey! Why don't you watch where your going?" I yelled then I looked over to see Ureshii on the ground as well. She looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers and kept saying sorry. I don't know why but I felt mean having yelled at her.  
"don't worry about it" I said  
I stood up and held out my hand. To my surprise she took it and for some reason I didn't want to let her hand go. She gave me a smile. A smile that seemed just for me...For some reason I wanted to smile back.

YOUR POV

You realised that sasuke hadn't let go of your hand. For some reason you liked the feel of his skin on yours. He suddenly noticed that he still held your hand in his and quickly let go.  
"uhhhhh...guess what!" you said  
"what?" sasuke asked sounding uninterested.  
"I'm now offically part of Team 7!" you yelled as you threw your arms around his neck and gave him a hug.  
I love making him squrim you thought to yourself evily.  
You let go of him and smiled.  
theres that smile again sasuke thought in his head.  
"hey sasuke do you want to go for a walk with me?" You asked him  
He looked at you with his dark, mystreious eyes.  
"yeah...whatever" he replied

FF TO WHERE YOU STOPPED TO REST

You sat on the edge of the pond and checked your watch. 8:00.  
You turned to see sasuke sitting next to you.  
"1 hour till we start training" you said   
"Doesn't matter. You idiot brother usually turns up hours late anyway"  
You sweat dropped.  
"Yip that sounds like Kakashi" you giggled  
You slipped your shoes off and placed your feet into the cool refreshing water. you looked up to the sky. It was going to be a hot day. You and sasuke both sat in silence and soon you found yourself drifting into sleep. not thinking about what you were doing you leaned your head on sasukes shoulder and fell asleep.  
"Ureshii wake up. we've got to go train now"  
You opened your eyes and looked up at sasuke.  
"Oh my god! Did i fall asleep on you?" you asked as you blushed  
"Yeah but who cares" answered sasuke as he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sorry"   
" Come on lets go" sasuke said as you both stood up. 


	3. Training

AT THE TRAINING FEILD

You and sasuke both entered the training feild.  
"Sasuke!" You heard sakura yell as her and Naruto came into veiw.  
"Whats Ureshii doing here and with you?" She asked  
"I've got some good news! I'm now offically a team 7 member!" You exclaimed  
"that's great! I just wish kakashi would get here on time like you." she replied  
You giggled and sat down under a tree. Leaning against its cool bark you looked around you. You saw sasuke leaning on a tree next to yours. You smiled to yourself.  
After about 3 hours Kakashi fineally turned up.  
"YOU'RE LATE!!!!" naruto and Sakura yelled at him  
"Yeah sorry about that" he said and then he looked over to you.  
"Ure I see you've already been to the hokage. Your apart of this team now right?"  
"Yup" you replied.  
"great. ok i want to start of this morn...uh.. i mean this afternoons training with some sparring. Sasuke and Keiko you to first" Kakashi said as he nodded his head towards you both.  
"Don't give me any special treatment sasuke just coz im Kakashis sister" you called out as you took your fighting stance.  
"It didn't even cross my mind" Sasuke replied with a smirk.  
"FIGHT!"

You jumped high into the air made clones of yourself. Sasuke took them out fast and quick.   
"That all you got? Your more weak than I thought" Sasuke said  
"Uh oh big mistake sasuke" Kakashi said as he sweat dropped  
"One thing u never say to Ureshii is that shes weak"  
"Weak? I'll show you weak Sasuke" you yelled, your eyes aflame with hate.  
You lunged at him as you both fought each other hand to hand style. You both pulled out a kunai knife and threw them at each other. You hit your target. You got sasuke right in the left shoulder. You arm was stinging and you spared a second to look at your arm. You saw a rather deep cut that was slowly oozing out blood. Suddenly light started to dance around your body.  
"Enough...I'm sick of toying with you sasuke" you said as your voice took on a demonic tone.  
You suddenly dissaperaed and reappered behind him. Suddenly you felt sick. it was the feeling that you get when you miss a step. You felt your charkra weaken for no reason. Sasuke dodged the blow that would've knocked him out-cold. He turned round to face you and for a bief moment you stared into each others eyes. You saw that his dark eyes had changed to a red colour and he had markings round his pupils...then he attacked.  
You both fought for a long time. By the end of it you'd both used a lot of charkra and you were bleeding heavily from the deep cut in your arm. Sasuke has lost complete use of his left arm.  
You stood facing each other, panting hard. Suddenly sasuke and you both collapsed.  
"Tie" Kakashi announced.  
As you lay there breathing hard you silently yelled at yourself  
your stonger than him! why are you so tired? Why'd you hold back? In a real fight you could be dead now! You've been trained by the best. Why didn't you use any of your secret jutsu? Why, why, WHY?  
You tried to stand up but your legs crumpled underneath you. Just before you hit the ground you felt an arm go round your waist to stop you. you looked up to see sasuke holding you with his good arm.  
"thank you sasuke. Here give me your wounded arm" you whispered.  
As he held you up you put one of your finger tips to the wound in his shoulder. Light blue sparks danced round your finger and the wound. The wound started to heal.  
"Try moving your arm"  
Sasuke looked at you then to his arm. He moved it round in its socket.  
"Thank you" he murmmered  
You gave a weak smile "no problem but i used what little charkra i had left to heal you. I need to go to the hospital"  
sasuke nodded and turned to Kakashi.  
"I'm going to take Keiko to the hospital. You train sakura and naruto...everyone knows they need it" he said with a smirk.  
Kakashi just stood there and nodded his head. 

sasuke picked you up gently, bridal style as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He started heading toward the village hospital. You looked up and saw a shadow moving in the trees.  
No it can't be  
suddenly the shadow landed infront of you both on the road.  
"long time brother" you hear a voice as cold as ice hiss.  
"and i see you have met my soon to be student"


End file.
